Siempre lo supe
by samanthablack30
Summary: Enterarse de la verdad siempre duele, pero enfrentarlo es difícil y más cuando creías tenerlo todo y lo reclamabas como tuyo...


_**Ya saben que Severus no me pertenece etc etc y todo es de J.K. Rowling… excepto el drama, digo trama… ese es mio. **_

_**Cursivas son recuerdos y la historia la cuenta Hermione después de la guerra…**_

_**Simplemente… no me maten. **_

**SIEMPRE LO SUPE**

El hecho de que la guerra haya terminado debería de traer un poco de paz y felicidad al mundo mágico, pero la verdad es que no, hay muchos caídos y muchas muertes lamentables… aún no puedo creer lo que me hizo Severus. Sus aposentos son tal cual lo recuerdo, hace tantos meses que no había entrado aquí y no siento esa seguridad y amor que antes me proporcionaba.

"**Herms"**

"**Pasa Harry"** – no entra solo sino con Ginny a su lado y la profesora McGonagall, no los observo porque no quiero ver la lastima en sus ojos, soy una mujer fuerte y hoy más que nunca lo seré.

"**Está todo listo Hermione" **– asentí sin moverme, Harry les hizo la señal para que se retiraran y nos dejaran solos, me mostro el Profeta y en última noticia estaba mi fotografía recién tomada _"Mejor amiga de Harry Potter Hermione Granger se le descubre un recién matrimonio con el mortifago Severus Snape" _

"**Era cuestión de tiempo"**

"**Al parecer es el abogado de Snape el que está haciendo que salgan secretos a la luz"**

Ese tipo tan irritable, sin embargo era a quién me urgía ver cuanto antes, sin sonar desesperada, el mundo mágico estaba tan frágil y se estaban engordando con las buenas noticias y mi matrimonio con Severus era la mejor de todas.

"_Es que sigo sin entender porque tenemos que casarnos"_

"_Porque es lo que se hace en estos casos y porque te amo"_

"_A escondidas"_ – le decía en queja.

"_Aseguraré tu futuro, nadie dirá que fuiste mi amante sino mi legitima esposa"_ – es todo lo que una mujer ansia escuchar… y yo me sentí tan grande cuando lo oí de sus labios.

Me levanto observando a través de la ventana más alta, está lloviendo haciendo honor a todos los caídos, a todos esos héroes que ya no nos acompañan.

"**Estarán varios vigilando que ningún reportero del Profeta te moleste, ya se les confirmó el matrimonio y lo demás sólo es chisme"**

"**¿Sólo se le sepultará a él?"**

"**Si… tal como lo indique, merece un honor especial por lo que hizo por la guerra y por mí"**

"**Y por tu madre" **– completo herida.

"**Lo que el profesor Snape dijo yo jamás lo repetiré, te lo juro"** – debería sentirme agradecida, pero es tanto mi dolor y mi decepción que no respondo nada.

Me pongo una túnica negra de gala y por debajo un vestido negro entallado también, tengo mis ojos rojos como cualquier viuda debería tener_… Te odio Severus… siempre debí saberlo,_ de hecho lo sabía pero me negaba a creerlo y en vez de eso preferí creer que me amaba por ser quien era y que era verdad cuando me decía que nuestra vida iba a ser tan distinta cuando todo terminara.

**Flash Back**

Harry y Ron partieron al castillo para que él pudiera ver los recuerdos que Severus le entregaba, yo me quedé ahí deteniendo la sangre, dejando mi último aliento con él.

"**Sal de aquí"**

"**No te dejaré"** – logro que la herida deje de sangrar y saco el antídoto, se lo pongo en los labios y veo como comienza a delirar, voltea a ver a un lado y al otro.

"**Mi abogado conoce las instrucciones"**

"**No tienes que hacer esto, podremos hacer todo eso ambos, juntos, sólo bebe la poción por favor"**

"**No puedo… lo lamento"** – Harry llega sabiéndolo todo e intenta ayudar también.

"**Profesor vamos lo sacaré de aquí primero antes de ir… a hacer mi misión"**

"**Bebe la poción Severus por favor"** – el último gramo de fuerza lo utiliza para tirar el frasco regándose por todo el piso de madera – **"¿Qué hiciste?"**

"**Debo ir… tengo que ir… lo entenderás después"**

"**Jamás entenderé que nos dejes solos"** – le suplica llorando, pero su mirada no era para mí, estaba viendo a Harry.

"**Realmente no eres tan parecido a James, tienes la bondad de Lily y esa fuerza que tanto la caracterizaba… los ojos… los ojos de tu madre, es algo más allá del color tienes su mirada"** – ambos nos quedamos callados sin saber que hacer ni decir.

"**¿Sev?"** – lo busqué.

"**Lily"**

"**Sev… no te vayas, solo estás delirando"**

"**Mi Lily"**

"**Harry ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, debo llevarlo a sus aposentos" **– mi amigo lo intenta pero Severus lo detiene tranquilamente.

"**Cuídalo bien Hermione"**

"**Por favor"**

"**Lily… mi hermosa y eterna Lily" **

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y así se fue "mi esposo" tirándome la poción que lo salvaría, matándose como tanto lo deseaba hace años, se fue negándome la oportunidad de tantas cosas, se fue feliz sabiendo que la volvería a ver una vez más y por primera vez vi en sus orbes negras paz y tranquilidad… se fue confirmando que nunca había dejado de amarla, creo que siempre lo supe pero quería creer que él me amaba, quería creer que yo era importante, especial, que me quería por ser yo, Hermione Granger…

Llegamos hasta donde se encuentra su urna color negro con plata y el escudo de su casa, todos me observan incrédulos aún, y es que fue tan sorpresivo enterarse del matrimonio. Pero cuando lograron sacar su cuerpo de la casa de los gritos no pude separarme de él, aunque se iba siguiendo a la mujer de su vida yo no lo deje, y le llore cuando me quisieron separar de él, mientras Harry intentaba limpiar su nombre y darle una sepultura honrosa, su estúpido abogado me daba "mi lugar". El abogado me ve y se acerca, quisiera matarle pero él debe hacer muchas cosas por mí antes de eso.

"**Sus padres vienen en camino"**

"**Creí que Severus los había obbliviado"**

"**No… sólo les dio un buen refugio"**

"**Gracias"**

"**Estoy arreglando todo lo que falta, pero creí prudente que dadas las circunstancias era bueno que todos supieran de su matrimonio legal con el señor Snape, él así me lo ordenó"** – eso capta mi atención y lo tomo de la túnica con fuerza.

"**¿Qué dices? Lo estás diciendo como si él hubiera sabido que iba a morir"**

"**Solo… estaba previniendo"** – tartamudeo.

"**Edward… fuiste su mejor amigo… dime… por compasión… ¿él quería morir verdad?"**

"**No te lastimes con eso" **– me dijo con lastima.

"**¿Qué fui en su vida?"** – me pregunté y ni yo… ni él pudo darme respuesta alguna.

Podría decir que mi vida era perfecta antes de conocerlo como hombre pero mentiría, vivía siendo Hermione la alumna, la amiga, la hija, la hechicera… pero él, sólo él me descubrió como mujer. Cumplía una detención insignificante y sentía su mirada sobre mí, al verlo jamás la desvió, pero me veía distinto, no era la misma mirada fría y cruel, pero no era lujuriosa ni depravada, era tierna y curiosa, sentí sonrojarme y traté de ocultar una sonrisa, él se levantó y se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar frente a mí.

"_Tiene unos ojos muy hermosos Granger y sonrojada se ve aún más bella"_

"_Ah… Gr…Gracias"_

"_No me tenga miedo, no voy a hacerle nada, sólo quise apreciar lo obvio"_

"_No le tengo miedo… sólo que nadie me había dicho algo así"_

"_Porque el castillo está lleno de idiotas"_ – y con esa misma mirada se retiró a seguir calificando ensayos.

Y yo creí esa noche que en verdad me veía hermosa_… ¿Qué tanto le gusto profesor?_ Porque le gustaba, o al menos eso veía en su mirada misteriosa y en esa sonrisa que era sólo mía… _Demasiado… lo sabes,_ _quedamos que sería Severus para ti…_ y después de conocer al ogro que era como profesor, ver bajas sus murallas y ser atento conmigo era algo único, me llenaba de besos, de detalles, de caricias, de pasión, me hizo sentir única en su vida, en su corazón, especial en todos los sentidos y a pesar de que sabía quien había sido Lily yo no me sentía insegura, Severus era mío y nadie iba a quitármelo.

Pero me equivoqué… Lily ganó y se lo llevo…

_¿Dime... Qué te gusta de mí?_

_Tu inteligencia… tu mirada amorosa, tranquila, serena, llena de bondad, tu amor por la magia y el respeto a la naturaleza…_

_¿Soy lo que más has amado?_

_Eres mi luz Hermione, mi misión para esta guerra que todo termine y puedas vivir tranquilamente sin ocultarte. _

Pero nunca me dijo si yo era lo que más había amado en la vida, sólo tenía la intención de que yo pudiera vivir tranquila, ahora lo entendía, esas miradas que él me daba, sólo algo de mí le recordaba a ella, quizás nuestra condición de brujas, ser inteligentes y no podía negar tan parecidas, siempre supe que él nunca había dejado de amarla pero quería sentirme especial en su vida, quise creer que un hombre como él podía amarme, hacerme feliz… siempre supe que yo fui para él un simple refugio para soportar la guerra, una excusa para seguir luchando, pero al final no estaba yo sino ella, fui su soporte en lo que llegaba a su objetivo.

"**Hija"**

"**Papá"** – lo abracé agradeciendo que estuviera bien.

"**¿Y mamá?"**

"**Ya viene"**

"**Edward necesito que ya lo traigan por favor"**

"**Está con nosotros hija" **– me responde – **"Vimos a Severus hace dos semanas, estaba tan bien… muy deprimido pero bien"**

"**¿Lo iba a ver?"**

"**Unas dos veces al mes o tres… siempre le llevaba obsequios y una fotografía tuya"** – ahogue un grito de dolor y la ceremonia empezaba para darle honor a uno de los pilares del triunfo de la guerra mágica.

Intento ser fuerte y sólo resbalan por mis ojos tímidas lágrimas silenciosas, Ron está enfadado pero aún así limpia mis lagrimas de vez en cuando, siento las manos de Harry en mis hombros y me acerco al cuerpo de Severus, su rostro esta tan calmado… tan tranquilo, él fue el primer y único hombre en mi vida, a su lado descubrí una ilusión, enamorarme y esa fuerza por luchar por lo que se quiere… y el amor hacia una familia… lo ame demasiado y para colmo de mi desgracia seguía haciéndolo.

"_Eres muy especial en mi vida, nunca lo dudes"_

"_¿Especial hasta que punto?"_

"_A que por ti resisto las noches más largas, las torturas más agonizantes y con tal de ver tus ojos castaños soporto un poco más la miseria y las atrocidades que tengo que hacer"_

"_¿Será así siempre?"_

"_Mientras tenga vida"_

Cuando me desprendieron de su cuerpo al único lugar al que pude ir era a sus aposentos y sentirlo un poco cerca de él, oler sus túnicas y tocar sus cosas, la sorpresa me la lleve cuando abrí aquel cuaderno… arranque la última hoja con furia… con enojo, grité, lo maldije, lo odie… lo aborrecí… aún conservo la hoja en mi puño rojo de ira.

"_¿Estás segura de esto? Una vez que te conviertas en mi mujer lo serás siempre"_

"_Es lo que quiero" _– respondí con un beso entregándome por completo.

"**Serás mía entonces… sólo mía" **– recitó mientras entraba en mí.

Maldito egoísmo de su parte, despertar mi amor, mi pasión y lealtad cuando nunca tuvo la intención de amarme, de estar conmigo realmente; pero a la vez no mintió por completo, yo sólo era la razón por la que regresaba, pero su misión y esperanza había sido Lily… yo sólo era algo en lo que se sostenía día a día y le daba fuerza de aguantar un poco más hasta el final de la guerra.

La ceremonia llega a su fin y la gente comienza a acercarse, no los escucho… sólo veo que abren la boca entre sí pero no oigo nada. Me quito aquel anillo que tenía un diamante negro, el mismo que me había dado aquella noche cuando nos casamos en secreto con sólo mis padres como testigos, lo deposito en su pecho con dolor pero nada me pertenecía…

A lo lejos veo a mi madre y comienzo a hiperventilar… hace tanto tiempo… creo desfallecer… la busco con urgencia y llora de alegría igual que yo pero sabe que esa sonrisa no es para ella pero lo entiende, cuando puedo verla por completo a sus pies camina con dificultad un pequeño que cumple casi los dos años, corro hacia él pero no va a reconocerme.

"_Severus tengo un problema"_ – deja aquellos pergaminos y me da su completa atención, es seriedad pero esta ahí para mí como lo prometió.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?"_

"_Estoy embarazada"_

Cuando llego hasta él me hinco y sus ojos negros profundos me miran curioso y temeroso, toma la mano de mi madre y no sabe qué hacer, tengo tanto miedo que yo tampoco sé cómo debería reaccionar…

"_Ser padres tendrá un precio Herms… un embarazo oculto y cuando tengamos al bebé lo dejaremos que alguien más lo cuide…"_

"_No quiero separarme de él"_

"_Yo tampoco, pero así le aseguraré su vida y un futuro a tu lado"_

Su mano suelta a mi madre y se acerca a mi… mi corazón late tan fuerte… su piel es como la mía, con mi nariz y los labios delgados de Severus, su cabello negro esta algo largo pero tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Del cuello le cuelga el único regalo de su madre, una cadena con la inicial de una "S"… es él, es mi pequeño.

"_A sido un niño"_ – respiro agotada mientras veo como la enfermera del hospital muggle atiende a mi pequeño.

"_Volveré en un par de horas, debo entregarlo a la familia"_

"_¿Quiénes son?"_ – pregunto herida.

"_Es un matrimonio joven en Irlanda"_

"_Déjame abrazarlo un poco"_ – son duda me da a mi pequeño y puedo sentir su calor, darle besos entre lagrimas y ponerle el dije – _"Sólo… sólo será un momento pequeño, después volverás con mamá"_

"_Así será nena"_

"_Que le llamen Severus"_

"_Está bien, Severus Snape Granger"_

El pequeño limpia mis lágrimas con ternura…

"**¿Mamita?" **

Esas palabras me hacen polvo y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, intentando contener mi llanto y dándole todo ese amor que la vida no me había podido darle, trato de tranquilizarme y lo veo mientras él me da besos abrazándome.

"**Severus le llevaba fotografías mágicas y le hablaba de ti antes de que se durmiera" **– me dice mi madre llorando.

"**Gracias mamá… ¿Cuándo les llevo al niño?"**

"**Cuando desapareciste nos buscó y lo traía con él… nunca se desentendió iba a verlo lo más que podía y jugaba con él"**

"**¿Y papi?"** – me pregunta.

"**Papi se tuvo que ir amor, pero yo no me separaré de ti nunca"**

"**¿Hermione?"**

"**¿Qué pasa Harry?"**

"**Te sacaremos de aquí por otro lado, ya se están enterando del niño"**

"**Vamos Sev… le diremos adiós a papá" **– le dije ignorando a Harry.

Deje que mi pequeño viera a su padre por última vez, como esposo él fue tierno, detallista, amoroso, responsable, mentiroso, una mierda de hombre, pasional, romántico, falso y el mejor… pero como padre simplemente fue excepcional.

Dejo la hoja de su cuaderno en su pecho que aunque arrugada es completamente suya…

_Hermione: _

_Ojala un día puedas perdonarme todo el dolor que voy a causarte, había una razón más por la cual acepté matar a Dumbledore… la varita de Sauco me pertenecería y él vendría tras de mí, el día que conozcas lo que es amar hasta morir entenderás lo que Lily significó en mi vida. No me malinterpretes me voy amándote pero esta herida que dejo ella al irse así no sana, se que nunca me amo pero eso no evitó el sentimiento que yo tuve por ella._

_Te jure una vida segura… completa y feliz y la tendrás, Edward se encargara de que tú mi legitima esposa y mi único hijo sean los herederos de mi fortuna, ahora podrán vivir tranquilos sin el miedo a ser descubiertos, se feliz hermosa… como me voy yo… siendo feliz también…_

_No me guardes tanto rencor ni dudes del amor que te tuve y te tengo, fuiste muy especial en mi vida pero hay heridas que simplemente no se curan y la que dejo Lily al no perdonarme y no amarme es una de ellas. _

_Me voy porque no puede ser posible que me diga tuyo cuando hace años estoy muerto en vida… y tu me devolviste la ilusión poco a poco… eres única y maravillosa mi castaña…_

_Hoy vi a nuestro hijo, es hermoso… tiene tu mirada y se parece a ti, le hable de cuando llego a este mundo y lo feliz que fuimos al recibirlo, ahora te toca a ti hablarle de mí, intenta que no me aborrezca por haberlo dejado… y cuidalo nena… cuídense siempre. _

_Aunque parezca mentira… te amo_

_Severus Snape_

Siempre lo supe, supe que nunca la había olvidado y que entre más sabía que no obtuvo su amor más pensaba en ella, que entre más recordaba el que ella no lo perdonara más sufría, y se culpaba por su muerte, siempre lo supe pero necesitaba creer que yo lo era todo y podía hacer que se quedara a mi lado…

"**Dile adiós a papi" **– le dije dejando la hoja.

"**Ayos papito"**

"**Adiós mi amor"**

"**Hermione por aquí"**

"**No Harry saldré de frente y con la cabeza en alto"** – abracé a mi hijo enfrentándome a media comunidad mágica.

"**Mami… te quiero"**

"**Yo más cielo"** – es cierto Severus… estoy empezando a entender porque te marchaste…

_**¿Y bien? ¿Cuántos crucios? No sean malas y déjenme un review que mis ánimos como escritora están por los suelos. **_


End file.
